Blotsnitch
Blotsnitch is a character from Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator. Personality Arrogant. Will lie his way out of trouble once cornered. Appearance Blotsnitch is a strange creature. His hair is not just the same texture as grass, but the same colour too. His skin is purple and he has only one eye. He is just a round head, about the size of a medicine ball. Special Abilities His hair has a drug-like affect, with it he can control one person, who tends to act as a "dealer". The "dealer" sells the grass-like drug to others. Most of those who ingest the hair become cannibalistic. This feeds Blotsnitch himself and helps him to grow. History Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Teenage Cannibals! Joshua's investigation of the recent cannibalistic attacks leads him to a drug dealer called RabbitFreak and a trap door in an alley outside Rockzilla. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he hears a deep and guttural voice say "Who's there?" RabbitFreak comes running down the stairs towards him. Joshua delivers a sharp punch to the dealer's stomach. He doubles over in pain. Joshua tells RabbitFreak to tell him what he knows about the attacks. RabbitFreak: (he slowly gets up off the ground) It's HIM, he's in my head! I'm sorry... RabbitFreak swings a punch at Joshua but misses. Joshua: Are you so cowardly that you can't fight for yourself? Are you so gutless you have to hide away and get to get others to do your dirty work for you? Blotsnitch: Dare you mock me?! I am the great, all powerful Blotsnitch! For your insolence...you will die! Stab him RabbitFreak! As Joshua tries to escape RabbitFreak he stumbles into something...If this is Blotsnitch, he's not human. Joshua feels something like grass and under that a moist rubbery skin. Joshua takes out his mobile phone and shines the light on Blotsnitch. Blotsnitch is a strange creature. His hair is not just the same texture as grass, but the same colour too. His skin is purple and he has only one eye (which is currently squeezed tightly shut). His mouth is set in a grimace of pain. Joshua manages to swallow his fears. Joshua: Tell me what you know about the recent violent attacks on students, involving cannibalism, that took place in the vicinity of this night club. At first Blotsnitch tries lying but Joshua doesn't believe him. Blotsnitch: (sighs)...well it seems I won't be able to fool you after all. My hair has a drug-like affect. I convinced RabbitFreak to try some and now I control him. He gives it to drug addicts and it causes most of them to become cannibalistic. They eat the flesh and I grow. (he pauses) I suppose there is only one way this can go now. Joshua shines his light straight into Blotsnitch's eye and stabs him through the centre of his head. RabbitFreak collapses unconscious to the floor. Joshua wipes his fingerprints from the handle of the knife onto his sleeve and drops the knife onto the floor. Joshua walks up the steps leading up to the trap door. He exits through the trap door, wiping his fingerprints from the door with his sleeve on the way out. Appearances Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Teenage Cannibals! Category:NPC Category:Creatures Category:Characters